


Stormy Weather

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Just lots of fluff, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm disrupts a planned mission Levi finds a better way to spend his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

The rain had been coming down in sheets all morning. A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Levi shivered. It was cold, he hated being cold but more than anything he was bored. That was even worse.  
There had been a mission beyond the wall planned and then cancelled thanks to the incoming storm. They had no chance of taking on a single titan in conditions like this. He knew that, but still now he was left with nothing to do.   
He was restless. Pent up energy that would have been exhausted by the mission now unspent and thrumming through his veins.  
He was considering taking a nap purely for something to do when there was a knock on his door.  
Opening it he was faced with Hange. Her glasses were steamed up slightly from the hot cups she held in front of her.   
'I have tea!' She exclaimed pushing her way passed Levi. The three-legged kitten following her. Spotting Levi it automatically weaved it's way between his legs, rubbing himself up against his calves until Levi scooped him up and carried him into the room kicking the door shut behind him.   
'He was sat outside your door,' Hange said indicting the the kitten Smith.   
Hange settled herself on Levi's cot the two cups of tea sat steaming on the beside cabinet. She pulled the blankets up over her knees and took her notebook out. She was wearing a soft looking sweater, old and worn like she'd had it years.  
Levi found himself wondering what it would feel like to snuggle up to it.  
Looking up at him Hange smiled.   
'What are you standing there for? Come on, the tea'll be getting cold.' She said. Levi obeyed slipping under the blankets to sit beside her. Smiling again she passed his cup over. Levi wrapped his hands around it, soaking in the warmth. Hange had her own cup in one hand now, the other gripping a pencil. She scribbled at her notebook. He knew there had been plans to do more testing with Eren today, but obviously the rain had had ruined that too.   
'If the storm eases off a bit tomorrow we're gonna see how Eren holds up in the rain. We haven't had much chance to see how his titan form handles wet weather.' She told him, eyes lighting up. She went on to explain the ways in which they were going to test Eren's movements. The hand not holding her cup undulating as she spoke.   
He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy hearing her talk like this, her excitement and passion at being able to gain more knowledge on the titans was kind of cute. But he just rolled his eyes at her and drank his tea. He would never admit it.  
As time trickled by Hange fell quiet going back to scribbling in her notebook. Smith settled himself in Levi's lap purring as Levi ran his fingers through the soft grey fur as he drank his tea.  
Slowly he felt all the pent up energy leak out of him. The soft sounds of Smith's purrs and Hange's scribbles lulling him into a relaxed haze. 

As the rumbles of thunder got closer and the rain cascaded down outside Levi couldn't help thinking that even though the storm had ruined the planned mission, he was more than content. Once he had finished the tea he snuggled into Hange's side a little, the sweater as soft as it had looked. He was warm and comfortable, and could hardly think of a worse way to spend the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
